1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to mattresses and support structures for the mattresses. In particular, the disclosure relates to specialized foam mattresses with comfort systems, such as air cooling and heating systems, firmness systems and elevation systems, wherein components of the comfort systems are disposed within an open space defined within a foundation that supports the mattresses.
2. Background
There are many applications and situations where it is desirable to provide systems for enhancing comfort or adjustability a loam mattress. For example, heating and/or cooling systems can be provided for adjusting the temperature of individual sleeping areas on a foam mattress to accommodate the preferences of different users. Many heating and cooling systems include air motor or blower for convective heating or cooling of the mattress. A foam mattress presents challenges for effectively and efficiently distributing the warmed or cooled air to an upper surface of the mattress. Air pressure losses and reductions in the temperature differential applied to the air delivered by the air blowers often frustrate the heating and cooling effects of the heating and cooling systems.
Other comfort systems may also be provided. For example, elevation mechanisms can be provided for selectively raising or lowering a head portion of the mattress to facilitate sleeping or other activities such as watching television. In some foam mattresses, a firmness layer is provided for selectively adjusting a firmness of one or more portions of the mattress. Still other mattresses are equipped with massage functionalities. Each of these systems can add to the complexity of operation for these systems. When these systems are combined in a single sleeping system, the movement or operation of one system may present challenges for the movement and operation of other systems.